kompres es
by kindovvf
Summary: Bunyi tubrukan terdengar dari luar. Ia bahkan hampir terkejut karena bunyi itu cukup keras dan … menyakitkan? / "Tuh, tuh! Begitu caramu memperlakukan orang luka!" Midorima/fem!Takao.


Takao memang tolol. Tolol. Orang mana yang sinting menggunakan pantovel saat bermain basket? Lebih tolol lagi jika sudah tahu kaki bengkak, masih saja nekad menantang Miyaji-senpai satu lawan satu—atau memang para _senpai_ saja yang tidak peka. Masa' tidak ada yang menyadari bunyi pantulan hak sepatu itu sama sekali? Midorima sungguh tidak habis pikir, entah pada hal pertama atau kedua. Tapi itu tidak penting.

"ADUH!" Takao memekik, kakinya menendang ketika bongkah es menyentuh kulit yang bengkak; membiru; berdarah; sesungguhnya hampir mendekati mengerikan tapi ia menolak berkata demikian. Midorima bersyukur refleksnya tanggap untuk menghindar. Nada bicara Takao naik satu oktaf. "Sakit! Shin-chan kenapa, sih?"

Midorima tidak menjawab, alih-alih mengambil kaki Takao lagi dan tanpa basa-basi kembali mengompres hanya untuk diteriaki yang bersangkutan. Takao menggebuk bahunya tanpa rasa manusiawi, entah bagian dari refleks pertahanan diri atau apa, Midorima tidak peduli. "Shin-chan bego biar aku obati sendiri AUW!" gadis itu buru-buru beringsut dari duduk, menjauh beberapa langkah nyaris melompat-lompat. "Kamu nggak bisa lebih lembut ke perempuan?!"

Perempuan, ya? Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Midorima menghela napas. "Ya udah sini kamu balik lagi."

Takao masih menjaga jarak dari Midorima yang telah berdiri dari posisi berlutut di dekat bangku tepi _court_. Matanya menyipit dan ia berdiri tidak simetris dengan sisi luar telapak kaki sebagai tumpuan. Rasanya bengkak di sana makin parah saja—tapi dia tidak akan bilang. "Nggak mau. Aku kompres sendiri."

"Takao."

"Nggak dikompres juga kayaknya nggak apa-apa."

"Takao."

"Dibiarin doang juga bakal sembuh sendiri."

Midorima berjalan beberapa langkah, membungkuk untuk mengambil bola basket di dekat kaki—ada banyak bola harus dibereskan di giliran mereka piket hari ini—melempar cepat dan untung saja Takao sempat berkelit, bahkan menangkap. "Tuh, tuh! Menyebalkan, begitu caramu memperlakukan orang luka!"

"Balik, Takao."

"Ogah," ia melempar balik bola tadi. Mulai memunguti bola yang bertebaran di lantai _gym_ , bertelanjang kaki. "Cepat selesaikan ini dan pulang."

"Kamu jalan seperti penguin."

"Ooh, apa itu penting," Takao menyeret kaki, memasukkan lima bola sekaligus ke dalam keranjang. "Ini bukan masalah, sumpah!"

"Takao."

"Nggak. Mau."

Melihat Takao bersikeras menyibukkan diri dengan bola-bola oranye, telak mengabaikannya, Midorima membuang napas. Ia putuskan mengalah. "Oke, tapi kompres kakimu dulu." Takao menangkap kompres es yang ia lemparkan dengan timing kelewat tepat. Gadis itu segera menggelosor di lantai dan menekuk kaki, asal menempelkan bahkan tanpa melihat bagian mana yang seharusnya ia kompres, namun toh tetap mendesah lega sebagai akibat pertemuan bongkah dingin itu dengan luka. Takao menonton Midorima melemparkan satu per satu bola-bola ke dalam keranjang, berkata ia akan mengurus sisa barang-barang di tepi _court_ setelah selesai mengompres. Midorima hanya mengangguk, bergumam menyuruhnya tidak berlama-lama.

Segera setelah Takao memberesi kompres es tersebut, dalam sekali gerak menyambar bekas-bekas botol minuman serta sisa barang-barang yang telah ia kumpulkan agar mudah mengambilnya nanti; handuk, kaus latihan, nomor punggung—astaga siapa yang meninggalkan sepatu di sini—ia melesat ke luar _gym_ demi menyasar ruang penyimpanan.

Midorima baru saja menyimpan kotak P3K, yang ia ambil karena keadaan kaki Takao tadi, hampir meraih tali tas ketika sebuah bunyi tubrukan terdengar dari luar. Ia bahkan hampir terkejut karena bunyi itu cukup keras dan … menyakitkan?

Takao muncul di balik pintu, meringis sambil menggaruk pipi. Sepertinya Midorima tahu kenapa. "Uh, Shin-chan, maaf tapi … kurasa kakiku butuh kompres lagi."

* * *

knb (c) fujimaki tadatoshi.  
halo maap saya tahu ini apa banget lah orz. mencoba memperbaiki draft lama eh mentoknya begini. makasih sudah baca! (all hail butuh midofemtaka /o)


End file.
